Egyptian Goddess on the Orient Express
by PotterheadWhovian
Summary: Amy and Rory, on the night of their wedding, leave with the Doctor to answer the call concerning an Egyptian Goddess, who was supposedly locked up, lose on the Space Orient Express. What happened? Clearly, 11th Doctor
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. This is my first ever Doctor Who fanfic, so I hope that the characters are in character… I've always liked what the Doctor said in the TARDIS after the Pond's wedding, so I thought that I would try and write a fanfic about it. Some of the lines are taken directly from that episode of Doctor Who, but I don't own it… Anyway… ENJOY!**

Amy looked around the hall where she Rory had had their wedding reception. The guests had now left, and she could clearly see that he was not still here. Giving an exasperated sigh, she left the hall too, with Rory in tail. She went to her house, and sure enough, in the garden where she had always found it, was the TARDIS. She opened the door and went in.

"Oi!" She said, as she looked round the door, "Where are you off too?" She asked while walking towards the Doctor, "We haven't even had a snog in the shrubbery yet." Rory too, came into the TARDIS.

"Amy!" he said, sounding a bit annoyed, after all, his new wife had just almost slammed the TARDIS door in his face, and had been able to hear what she had just said to the Doctor. He closed the door behind him.

"Shut up, it's my wedding, I can do what I want."

"OUR wedding!" He stated, just to make it clear to her. Amy looked over her shoulder at her husband. The Doctor spun around.

"Sorry, you two, shouldn't have slipped away," he started, leaning back onto the TARDIS consol, "But it's… bit busy, you know?"

"You just saved the whole of Space and Time…" Rory stated while walking towards the other two, "Take the evening off! Maybe a bit of tomorrow." He only ever saved, once in a while, he deserved a rest, especially as he just saved everything in existence.

"Space and Time isn't safe yet…" The Doctor explained while walking round to the other side of the consol, "The TARDIS exploded for a reason." Amy and Rory watched the Doctor as he circled the consol. "Something drew the TARDIS to this particular date, and blew it up." He turned to face them. "Why?" The phone started to ring, "Why now, the sites, whatever it is, it's still out there, and I have to… excuse me a moment." The Doctor turned to pick up the phone, as if he had only just realised that it was ringing.

He picked up the phone. "Hello? Oh, Hello!" The Doctor put his hands in his pockets and listened to the person on the other end. Amy and Rory exchanged glances. "I'm sorry, this is a very bad line." Amy and Rory stared at the Doctor while he talked on the phone. "No, no, no, that's not possible, she was sealed into the Seventh Obelisk, I was at the prayer meeting." Still staring, to Amy and Rory, this sounded interesting. "Well, no, I get that it's important… An Egyptian Goddess on the lose on the Orient express…" The other two exchanged another glance. The Doctor looked over at the other two, saw their glance, then added casually, "In space… Give us a mo…" Now clearly looking over at his friends. "Sorry, something's come up, this will have to be 'goodbye!'"

"Yeah," Amy responded, "I think it's goodbye." She turned to her husband, "Do you think it's goodbye?"

"Definitely goodbye…" Rory replied to her, and he, like her, was looking at the Doctor. He looked at them slightly sadly. Amy walked over to the TARDIS door, and opened it.

"GOODBYE!" she called loudly out the door, while waving, before sighing, and saying much quieter, "Goodbye." She closed the door, and went back into the TARDIS, and could see the Doctor smiling at them, he picked up the phone again,

"Don't worry about a thing, Your Majesty. We're on our way!" The Doctor grinned at his two companions. He put down the phone, as the two grinned back at him, and briefly put their arms around one another. He ran round the TARDIS consol, setting it off, preparing it for flight, while the other two watched him happily. As it started flying, all of them grabbed on to the consol, to prevent them from falling over. All of them prepared themselves for their flight, through space and time, to find out what was going on with this Egyptian Goddess.

**A.N. This is kind of just a starter, so that you can see what I'm planning on doing… I hope you will enjoyed this, and will read the next chapter, when it is uploaded. I will try and make it longer than this, as this one is rather short. I hope it wasn't too dull, as really, this is just taken from the end of the episode. I will try and put the next bit up later today. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. Thank you for jo13 and Rwy'n-Y-Blaidd-Drwg for reviewing, I hope that the story does not let down your expectations! If you have seen Series 6 Doctor Who, you will be able to tell what I have put in (kind of) but I have left out… If you haven't seen Series 6 yet, you will understand when you see it! I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

The TARDIS entered normal flight, and its occupants could wander around without staggering.

"Alright," said the Doctor, "Could take a while to get there, the TARDIS did just explode after all." The Doctor went round to the side of the consol where Amy and Rory were standing. "You to have had a long day, go to bed off you pop!"

"Doctor, are you trying to act like you're our mother?" Amy asked, exasperated.

"No, but you've had a long day, you've had a wedding, you've got married, now go. Bed!" They shrugged, realising that there was no point arguing.

"Where…?" Rory started to ask something before the Doctor interrupted.

"Go up the stairs, take the first corridor on the left, then go into the room fifth on the right." Nodding, the two went towards their room. This was pretty much Rory's first nights on the TARDIS, due to the fact that he wasn't there, was dead, never existed, or plastic, and it was definitely their first night together on the TARDIS. Amy opened the door the Doctor had told them to go to, and let out a groan.

"What is it?" Rory asked, a little concerned as to what Amy was groaning about.

"Bunk bed's again!" She replied. "I asked him before if we could get rid of the bunk bed's, but he said they were cool."

"Well, what do you expect from an alien who wear's a bow tie all the time, and likes to wear a fez, and thinks they're both cool." Rory pointed out. Amy nodded in agreement.

The two went into their room, closed the door, and got ready for bed. Amy looked around, and then found a place to hang up her wedding dress. She put it in a cupboard, as it was unlikely that while on the TARDIS she would need her wedding dress. Rory did the same with his suit. The bunk bed was rather wide, and as it was their wedding night, the two of them decided to share the bottom bunk. As they got into bed, Rory asked,

"Why does he think that a bunk bed is cool anyway?"

"Something about how they've got a ladder… He thinks that a bed with a ladder is something that cannot be beaten." Rory shrugged at this answer. It sounded like something that the Doctor would say.

The Doctor steered the TARDIS through the time vortex. He was taking the 'long route' for a few reasons. He wanted to make sure of a few things to do with the TARDIS, why it had blown up, before it did trips that would go to far in one jump. Also, it was like he had told Amy and Rory earlier, it was a long day for them, and it was their wedding night after all.

The Doctor got up from his chair, and flipped a few more switches on the consol to speed up their journey. Noticing the change this put the TARDIS into, though he was reluctant, the Doctor quickly flipped the Blue Boringers, or as River liked to call them, the Blue Stabilisers. After a moments pause, he then pressed another button. Soothing music began to play through the room. He sunk back down into his chair and let out a sigh, as much as he wanted the TARDIS to be safe, and Amy and Rory to get some rest, this was very boring. He could get anywhere in Space and Time that he wanted, in a matter of minutes. It was his choice to tack the slow route through the time vortex, but it was getting on his nerves. Glancing round the room, as if hoping no one was watching him, he casually pressed a few more buttons and pulled some more switches. This caused the TARDIS to accelerate, and within a matter of seconds, the TARDIS was materialising on the Orient Express.

Amy and Rory woke up to a loud noise in their room. Tired, and not really thinking, Amy asked in a tired voice,

"What is that?"

"It sounds like the TARDIS landing…"

"Oh… right." Amy tried to wake herself up a bit more. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, and then looked at her watch. "I thought he said we were going to take the long route."

"Did we?" Amy showed Rory her watch.

"Well, if you ask me, we started taking the long route, as we've on the TARDIS for a couple of hours."

"Then?"

"Then the Doctor got bored of waiting, and hurriedly sped up our journey, so we could arrive."

"Now we're here, the Doctor's not going to want to delay long before getting involved is he?" Amy shook her head.

"We might as well get up now and join him." There was no point in arguing with what Amy had said. The Doctor wanted to get involved with this thing, he had been asked for help. If they delayed too long, he would just come in here and get them up.

"It's not like you can sleep through the TARDIS landing."

"Well… you could if River was flying the TARDIS." Rory looked at Amy, curious.

"What's the difference?"

"River doesn't leave the breaks on." Rory looked surprised.

"That noise is the BREAKS? The noise the TARIDS makes when it lands is just the breaks?"

"Yup, it's not supposed to make that noise, and as River doesn't leave them on, and you could say, flies it properly, you get a silent landing. It's more discreet."

"You know the Doctor though…" Knowing what he was thinking, Amy finished his sentence for him.

"He never likes to be discreet."

"Rarely, anyway." The two of them got out of bed, got dressed then went to find the Doctor.

He was in the first place they looked. When he heard them come in, the Doctor looked up sheepishly from where he sat.

"Has a good sleep?" he asked innocently.

"Well, it was fine," Amy started, "But then it was cut short by a very loud noise. Strange noise when you're travelling through the time vortex, not near any planet or train, or anything." She looked at him pointedly.

"Ah, yes, about that…" the Doctor looked at the two of them. "I thought we should get on with what her Majesty asked us, I mean she is the Queen!" He looked at his two friends, and saw their glares. "Anyway, moving on!" The Doctor pulled the scanner round in front of the two, and they looked at the screen. "We are on the Space Orient Express, 3924 AD, and are currently somewhere near the Garn Belt…"

"Isn't that near where the Applan Temple was, you know where the Weeping Angels were waiting?" Amy looked a bit worried.

"Yes, that belt, but we are on a train, no where near a plant. Besides, you can't just say 'We're by this belt, therefore me must be near here!' It would be like being in the Asteroid Belt, and saying, 'Since we're in this belt, we must be near Dwarf Planet, Ceres.' It just isn't necessarily true." Amy stared at the Doctor for a few moments, before asking,

"The planet with the Applan Temple's nearby, isn't it?" It almost wasn't a question.

"FINE!" He replied in an annoyed voice, "Planets down to the right of the train, about 6 miles away, so can be seen quite clearly, and we are currently round the side where the temple is, happy?" He didn't get a reply, but he knew Amy knew that the Angels weren't there any more. "If there aren't any more questions," the Doctor sort of danced down to the door, "Let's go and find what awaits us!" He quickly opened the door, got out the TARDIS and almost closed the door again behind him. Amy and Rory exchanged a quick glance, before hurrying after him.

**A.N. I hope you liked the chapter! The next one should take some more planning, so I will try to put it up within the next few days (hopefully). Anyway, thank you for reading! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. Thank you, once again, to jo13 and Rwy'n-Y-Blaidd-Dwrg again for review, and thanks to jo13 for giving me an idea! Enjoy everyone!**

Amy and Rory stepped out of the TARDIS to find themselves on a very fancy expensive looking train. The Doctor was just leaving the carriage in front of them to go into the next. In the carriage that they were currently in, had compartments on one side, and then just windows looking out into space. They came out, just in time to hear an announcement voice say,

"A reminder to all passengers getting off at our next stop, we are currently near the biggest Applan Temple in the Garn Belt." Amy rushed to the window. She knew the Doctor would, well, MIGHT, wait for them in the other carriage, if he didn't, they could catch his up somewhere. Sure enough, looking out the window, she could see that planet, with the Applan Temple in plain view. "We will be stopping at the nearest startion to the Temple, which is 2 miles from the Temple, for any passengers wishing to leave the train, and passengers to come aboard." Looking at the Temple, Amy knew that there weren't any Angels in there yet, or at least she hoped. If the Doctor had got his dates right, it was still populated by the Applans, so the Angles hadn't killed them off yet. It was a bit scary, when she thought about the fact that she knew what was going to happen to the temple, and the race that built it. She thought that it wasn't nice to have the fore knowledge. Just looking at the Temple caused a slight shiver to run down Amy's spine. Rory looked out the window too.

"That's where we saw the Weeping Angels. The first time we met River." Rory looked at her, then back at the Temple. "I almost died there, I had an Angel in my eye. I had to 'walk like I could see' so that the Angels thought that I could see them, and then not try to kill me. As soon as I tripped, they realised that I couldn't see."

"Didn't the Doctor try to help you?" I seemed most unlike the Doctor to leave Amy in a situation where she was at such a high risk of death. You were nearly always at risk of death with the Doctor though.

"He was on the other side of the forest with River." Rory looked around the planet and the Temple.

"There's no forest."

"We were on the Byzantium, Intergalactic spaceship, going years between planets, so they need to breath. The forest, for them, was an oxygen factory."

"Good to know that you listen to me, Pond." The Doctor had joined them.

"How did you escape that?" Rory knew that Amy had escaped from the Angels, the proof was in front of them, but listening to the story, it seemed impossible that she could have escaped.

"River managed to get a teleport on the main flight-deck working, and used that." The Doctor almost finished Amy's story.

"How did you then escape all the Angels?"

"They were draining all the power from the ship," Amy continued the story before the Doctor could start. She was talking really fast, and not taking many breaks, as if she was worried that the Doctor would interrupt her, "They drained the gravity from the ship too. We held on, but the Doctor was looking at them, so they couldn't move. They all fell into one of the cracks, causing that one to close for the time being, and then we climbed out of the Byzantium." Amy finished her tale.

"How did the crack close for that time."

"We fed it a complicated space thing, which kept in quiet for a bit."

"OK, now that you've finished that story," the Doctor made Amy and Rory jump with his loud voice, "Why don't we explore this ship? Find the Egyptian Goddess?"

"You really don't like dwelling on the past, do you?" Amy looked at the Doctor.

"I hate repeats." He muttered.

"Well," Amy sounded excited, "Let's go! Come on!" She grabbed Rory's hand, and ran through the door to the next carriage, with the Doctor just in front of her.

Rory was being dragged along by Amy, and they were both getting a bit tired from running.

"Doctor," Amy complained, "Where are we going, we're just running through all the carriages, you're not even looking at them!"

"We need to get up to the carriage, we need more information on this Goddess, she probably looks different from when I saw her!"

"Then why are we running? We're not even being chased by anything!"

"Yet…" Rory may have mumbled quietly, but Amy still glanced at him, with an expression showing that she had heard him clearly. "What, we nearly always seem to get chased by something or another when we travel with him."

"True…" There was a lot of truth in that when Amy thought about it. "Rory's got a point," she said, looking at the Doctor, "Why are we wasting our energy now, when we may need it later?"

"It's more fun that way!"

"But if we have to catch this Goddess…" Amy remembered that the Goddess was, after all, lose on the train, and the Doctor had been called to help. The Doctor cut her off before she could finish her sentence.

"What makes you think we'll have to chase her?"

"You said she was lose on the train," Rory pointed out, "They need help to get her, she's hardly going to be sitting in a carriage having a cuppa, is she?" The Doctor looked as if he was going to say something to contradict what they had said, but knew they were right.

"Fine, if you want to take all the truth out of it, let's walk." He pranced off in front of the other two, and they could tell from the way that he was walking, that he was not happy to have to do so. They hurriedly caught up with him, as due to the mood he was in he might try and see how they managed to do by themselves.

Now that they were walking slowly, they could see and hear what was going on in some of the compartments. Amy stopped briefly, as she heard a couple of kids singing what at first appeared to be an ordinary nursery rhyme.

"Tick tock goes the clock

It's coming day by day

Tick tock goes the clock

One word they all shall say

Tick tock goes the clock,

And all the years they fly.

Tick tock and all too soon,

You and I must die.

Tick tock goes the clock

All time it shall collide

Tick tock then comes the day

She will swallow her pride

Tick tock goes the clock,

He cradled and he rocked her.

Tick tock goes the clock,

Even for the Doctor."

Amy froze when she heard some of the words. It was partly because, even though the tune and repetitiveness of the rhyme made it sound like it was meant for children, the words seemed a bit morbid, and creepy. The part to do with the Doctor chilled her blood. She was going to listen to the rest of the rhyme, but Rory came up to her.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She said. She shook her head a bit, as if to remove the memory of the words. That rhyme couldn't be about HER Doctor, it would probably just be about A Doctor, not THE Doctor. The Doctor stuck his head around the carriage door.

"Come along Pond's, we're nearly at the front of the train!"

**A.N. I hope you liked this chapter! I decided to use some of the 'Tick Tock' nursery rhyme, half of it is the original, and half of it is what I made up. I thought I would try and link it in to what is done later on, you know, how the dolls are singing the nursery rhyme, and Madam ****Kovarian****, just to link things a bit. Does the Applan Planet have a name? I fyou know it, please tell me! I don't know how often I'll be able to update, as due to helping my sister, we have internet restrictions.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N. Thank you to those who reviewed, and I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

The train started to slow to a stop, as the Doctor, Amy and Rory reached the front of the train.

"Current stop, Alfava Metraxis." The announcer's voice echoed through the train.

"I thought that on trains, the name of the stop was said before you actually arrived at the platform." Rory sounded a bit confused.

"We're in space, why should they do things the same as on Earth?" The Doctor looked at his two companions. "Anyway, what's the point in knowing exactly where you are, before the train stops, you can look at where you are, it's not that hard to tell."

"It's so that you can be ready to get off!" Amy sounded a bit annoyed with him. The train jolted, and seemed to have hit something hard. Noticing their worried faces, the Doctor said, in a voice that sounded like he explaining what one plus one equaled,

"The train was traveling through space, if it's going to pick up passengers, it has to land somewhere." Noticing his tone, the two glared at him, and then looked out of the windows, where the station was coming into view.

From the windows, they could see some of the Applans waiting on the station with their baggage waiting to get on the train. Rory gasped. They others looked at him.

"What's wrong?" Amy asked him.

"They… They've got two heads!" He looked at his wife, and the Doctor, but neither of them reacted. "Two heads!" He repeated.

"Yes, and I've got two hearts, what's your point?" Amy glared at the Doctor.

"Have you seen them before?"

"No, but the Doctor and River told me about them, so I knew they would have two heads. It's a bit strange to look at, but it doesn't surprise me."

"One of you could've told me!" Amy held Rory's hand, and they continued to look at the Applans on the platform.

"Goddess!" The Doctor reminded them, "Come on!"

The trio burst through another door, into the carriage that probably was the carriage at the front of the train. They were standing in a 'lobby' before the door to the compartment.

"So we have to go through this compartment, yeah?" Amy asked "And then we'll talk to whoever's in the engine, right? The Doctor just looked at her.

"No." He was speaking to her like he had when she was worried about him plummeting into the Byzantium, to find out it was just a corridor. "Think, Amy, who called us here?" Her jaw dropped.

"Is that the Queen's compartment on the train?" She asked him excitedly, "Is that Liz 10?"

"Liz 10 was the Queen in 34th century, this is about the 39th century."

"OK, so it's a different Queen, but, in all fairness, Liz 10 was also the Queen in the 33th and 32th century, right?"

"True, but that's about a millennia away, let's talk to the current Queen." Rory watched this conversation without saying much. He knew what they were talking about, but couldn't join in, as he didn't know who Liz 10 was.

"It must be someone they met before I joined them." He muttered to himself. Amy and the Doctor were still arguing about Amy's mistake to do with the Queen.

"Anyone could of made that mistake, if they forgot the date!" Amy was saying.

"Yes, but why would anyone forget the date?" The Doctor retorted.

"I don't know, when we last saw Liz 10, it was the 34th century, then the next time we got out of the TARDIS, it was midway through World War 2, yeah, don't know how any one could NOT know what the date is." Amy's voice was dripping with sarcasm. "Any way, River told me she saw Liz 10 in the 52nd century, so technically, this could still be her."

"Doctor!" Rory raised his voice to be heard over their bickering, "It's like what you said, shouldn't we focus on the current Queen?" Rory raised his fist to the door.

"You're right, go ahead." You could hear the defeat in his voice, and Rory grinned to himself while he knocked on the door.

The door of the carriage opened. Amy and the Doctor were standing behind the door, so just by chance, Rory was the only one the person who opened the door could see.

" How dare you disturb me without permission!" Amy looked at the Doctor smugly, and he sighed with annoyance, and looked away. Rory was stuttering to reply.

"Well, you… d-did kind of ask us to be here…" He was looking around for where Amy and the Doctor were. They were just behind the door, and were waiting for something, to confirm what, or rather who was behind the door.

"Who do you think you are disturbing me. I'm the bloody queen, mate!"

"HA! I told you!" Amy and the Doctor came round from behind the door, and Amy looked gleeful.

"Fine, you were right." The Doctor admitted grudgingly.

"How did you not know it was her, you're the one who spoke to her on the phone!"

"It was a bad connection, I said so at the time!"

"Doctor, Amy, it's good to see you again." Liz 10 greeted them. "Did you get the message your friend took from here?"

"Oh, than Van Gough painting, you mean?" The Doctor asked.

"Yeah, that's the one, it was in the Royal Collection, and your friend took it from here so that she could show it to you."

"You mean River came here?" Amy asked curiously.

"Like I said, River stole the painting from here. I would have arrested her, as I caught here, but I let her take it to you."

"Putting her in prison wouldn't have made any difference…" Amy muttered.

"What do you mean?"

"Well she's already in prison, the Storm Cage, she just breaks out."

"She can break out of the Storm Cage?" Liz looked at the three, who all nodded. "Who's this?" Liz was nodding at Rory.

"I'm Rory Williams, or Rory Pond… I'm think the second… Not entirely sure." Rory was looking cautiously at both Amy and Liz 10.

"Rory's with us by the way, we were behind the door when you opened it." The Doctor explained, rather awkwardly. Even though nothing had gone on, it did sound a bit strange to say.

"Why isn't he sure of what his last name is?"

"He's my husband." Amy answered.

"OK, then." Liz didn't look completely convinced by Amy's answer, but decided to let it drop. "So," She said instead, "Let's get down to business." The others nodded, and followed her back into her compartment. "Goddess Tefnut is lose on this train." She looked at the three. "I need you to catch her…"

**A.N. I hope I got the dates right (Liz 10 reign), I was trying to work from what they've mentioned in Doctor Who, but I'm not sure if I remembered, or worked out everything right from that… I hope so. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N. Sorry I haven't put anything more up in a while… I have been really busy, it's the first week back at school. I won't be able to update as often when it's school time. We have long days, then homework, 8am-6pm. Anyway… ENJOY!**

"Tefnut, who's that?" Amy looked at Liz 10, slightly confused.

"Tefnut's an Egyptian Goddess…" Liz started, before Amy cut her off.

"Yes thank you, I got that! Anyone got anything more specific? What's she the goddess of?"

"Moisture, moist air, dew and rain…" The Doctor was looking strait in front of him.

"What danger can that do?" Rory asked.

"It's not necessarily dangerous. One of the problems is, though, you know how some Egyptian Gods and Goddesses have a lion's head, or the head of a bird?"

"Yeah, so it won't be too hard to find her right?" Amy looked happy at this news.

"Well the problem is, Tefnut looks exactly like a human, there is nothing that we can clearly see that makes her a Goddess. She looks normal."

"Ah…"

"Can she make it rain?" Rory put forwards.

"Well that's generally what the Goddess of rain would be able to do." The Doctor replied. "She's the one who covers thing in dew – anything to do with rain, dew or moisture, she's behind that." The Doctor looked around at his two companions. "So if we got trapped in a small space, and she was around, technically we could drown."

"So that's the good news." The Doctor caught Amy's sarcasm, and glared at her.

"Well, would you rather be up here, on the Orient Express, IN SPACE, having adventures, or in Ledworth? Which does Amy prefer?" Amy returned his glare.

"So how are we supposed to catch a Goddess on this train, before she does any damage, if we can't tell the difference between her and anyone else on this train?" Rory looked at the Doctor.

"We'll be able to tell her apart from the men!" The Doctor pointed out, before glancing at Amy, "THAT'S the good news."

"OK, so what are you going to do, if you catch her?" Amy asked the Doctor.

"WHEN I catch her, I'm taking her back to where she was locked up."

"Do you know why she was locked up?"

"No, I'll just accept that they had a good reason to do so." The others looked at him. "It's like, I don't know why River's in the Storm Cage Confinement, but I take her back each time she joins us, because they must have had a reason to lock her up."

"That and she get's out often enough, and finds you really easily without you taking her with you all the time." Amy pointed out to him, grinning.

"Fine." The Doctor had turned into 'Mr. Grumpy-Face' again. "That too." Liz held up a picture.

"This is how she is deciphered in human form in most of the pictures of her." She said, while handing the picture to the others to look at, "I think this is what she is most likely to look like, so this could help you."

"Thank you." The Doctor replied, politely.

The three of them left Liz 10's compartment, with the picture of Tefnut, and a key she had given them, as she thought they might need to stay a few days, and therefore would need a room.

"I still don't see why we can't sleep in the TARDIS." Amy rolled her eyes. The Doctor, though over 900 years old, could often be really childish.

"Well, we are on the Orient Express," She pointed out. "And sometimes, it is nice not to have to sleep in an old Police Box."

"TARDIS." The Doctor reminded her.

"Well, it looks like an old Police Box." She retorted. "It will be nice, for once, to sleep in a room that isn't bigger on the inside than the outside."

"Maybe they will be on this train."

"You told me that was Time Lord Science, so that could only be possible if Time Lord's helped build this train." The Doctor shoved his hands in his pockets, and walked ahead of Amy and Rory in a huff, while they looked for their compartment.

When Amy and Rory reached their compartment, they found that the Doctor wasn't in there. There were two beds in the room, a double, and a single. The problem was, someone had pushed the single bed vertically against the wall, leaving a large space.

"Who's done that?" Rory asked his wife.

"I have a hunch, but I hope I'm wrong." Wind started to blow in their room, and a long noise of breaks filled the room. Amy's hair was blowing in her face.

"You have got to be joking!" Rory exclaimed. Amy, on the other hand, didn't look surprised at all. The TARDIS came into full view, and the noise stopped. Looking rather pleased with himself, the Doctor peered out of the door.

"One job out of the way!" The Doctor strolled out of the TARDIS, and sat down on the double bed. Amy crossed her arms and looked at him.

"Why couldn't you, for once, sleep outside of the TARDIS?"

"Well, I don't sleep as much as you do, so I need to have something to do!" Amy raised her eyebrows. "This room's too small, you can't do anything in it." The Doctor said, grumpily.

"Any time I've come out of my room in the night, you have just been off having some adventure while we sleep, so even if you're not planning on sleeping in this room, or at all, don't go off on adventures after we're asleep!"

"Why not?"

"The TARDIS does make quite a loud noise when it takes off and lands." Rory pointed out.

"Fine, if I go on any adventures during the night, I'll park the TARDIS outside the room, alright?"

"OK."

"Right, now that we've found our room," The Doctor stood up again, and headed towards the door, "Let's catch ourselves a Goddess!"

After following the Doctor out of their room, Amy and Rory saw the Doctor standing by the window opposite their room. There seemed to be a message on it. Standing beside the Doctor, they began to read.

"Doctor,

I know you are after me, and planning to get me locked up again.

Did you ever find out why I was locked up?

No. You just think that I deserve it.

Maybe I do, maybe I don't. I suggest you find out what I may have done, and then decide if I deserve this punishment.

I would like to point out, that no picture of me has ever been drawn accurately.

Only my family, and those who have met me in person know what I really look like.

Many people assume, but they have yet to be correct.

As much as I hate to give it, good luck.

You could really entertain me today.

T"

Amy had just been reading the message in front of her, without really concentrating on what it was made of. With a jolt, she realised that the message was, in fact, written on the outside of the train window, in moisture that had frozen due to the cold temperature of space.

**A.N. OK, I'm REALLY sorry for not updating in a while! We get a lot of work in my school, so I have been really busy lately! I will try and update as soon as possible. I don't know whether I'll be able to update next weekend, as I'll be at my cousin's wedding! I will try and update sooner than that, and start getting some action in this, as I fear that it is a bit dull at the moment… I will try and write when I have the time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N. Sorry for not updating in ages… I've had schoolwork,. I'm school at the moment, PE class. Well, actually in the library because I'm sick, anyway…. I hope you enjoy this next chapter, and that I get a bit more action into it than the last few chapters. **

Amy gasped.

"Was that Tefnut who wrote that?" She asked the Doctor, worriedly.

"Must have been." He replied. "She's the only one who could have done that."

"But that means she was on the outside of the train when she wrote that." Rory pointed out.

"Yes." The Doctor said quietly.

"So is she still on the train?" Amy pushed for more information.

"I don't know…" The Doctor sat down on the floor. "She could be, but then again she could have left the train."

"So basically, she's trying to play around with us, and make it enjoyable for her." The Doctor nodded a Rory's words.

"Brilliant." Amy muttered. "So what do we do now?" She asked in a louder voice. The Doctor jumped up.

"We look for her, what else can we do?"

The three of them were half walking, and half running down the train. The Doctor was slightly ahead, and kept sonicing things, for no apparent reason. Amy could hear what some people in other compartments were saying. Once again, she heard the creepy nursery rhyme that she had heard children singing earlier.

"Tick tock goes the clock

His future are her pasts

Tick tick goes the clock

His firsts are all her lasts

Tick tock goes the clock

They're watching you, the silence

Tick tock and comes the day

Where he'll accept her violence

Tick tock goes the clock

She'll see him as a stranger

Tick tock and all too soon

He'll be in mortal danger"

"Amy?" Rory walked around and looked at her. "What's wrong?"

"It's that poem, that nursery rhyme, I heard it earlier." Amy told him.

"But it's just a nursery rhyme," He reminded her, "What's wrong with it?"

"Earlier they said: 'Tick tock goes the clock, even for the Doctor.'" Rory looked slightly troubled at these words.

"But it can't mean him, can it? He's a Timelord, they never do anything that would kill them."

"It is just what they're called, they don't always do the right thing."

"Alright, he may not be invincible, but he's not stupid, nor does he do stupid things." The two of them glanced over to where the Doctor was, and he somehow managed to get coat stuck in someone's compartment door, and seemed unable to get it out. As they watched, he pulled the coat, and then (for reasons that Rory and Amy found unable to figure out) managed to bump his head against the door in the process. Amy looked at Rory with her eyebrows raised.

"You sure about your last argument?"

"He does stupid things, I know that, but I can't see how he got himself into that mess." Rory indicated back over to the Doctor. The compartment door was now open, and his coat had been released.

"What mess has he got himself into now?" The Doctor was talking to the woman who had opened the door, and judging by the look on her faces, he had a really bad excuse. Sure enough, the woman slapped him and slammed the door. The Doctor saw them looking, straitened his bowtie, and tried to walk away as though nothing had happened. He didn't even get two steps away from the door, as in slamming it, the woman had somehow managed to get the Doctor's trouser leg stuck in the door. Amy saw Rory just pointing at the door with his mouth open, as though he was going to say something, but couldn't.

"Yes, I'm pretty certain that she was an Applan." Rory dropped his hand.

"That's what I was trying to say." Amy laughed. They looked back over to the Doctor, and saw him trying to walk, and release his trousers.

"Help!" He cried out, as he could only really walk with one of his two legs, he had fallen over. Amy rolled her eyes.

"Fine." She went over, and climbed over the Doctor, to knock on the compartment door. The same Applan woman opened the door, looking rather annoyed.

"What is it?"

"Um, Hi, I just wanted you to open the door, so my friend could be released." The woman raised her four eyebrows.

"We weren't keeping hostage."

"I know, but when you slammed the door, you got his trouser leg stuck in the door." The woman looked down with one head, and saw the Doctor waving sheepishly from the ground, before getting up, and straitening himself out.

"Thank you!" He said, shaking her hand. He looked back at his two friends. "Let's go." With that, he started to walk away, without a look back.

"Can you stop bothering me now?" The woman asked Amy.

"Yes, sorry." She and Rory followed the Doctor into the next carriage.

Amy and Rory didn't say much as they followed the Doctor.

"You're still thinking about that nursery rhyme, aren't you?" Rory asked his wife.

"Yes, it has to mean him."

"I'm sure there are many people it could be referring too, maybe they got the words wrong, and meant 'a Doctor'?" Rory looked doubtful as he said it, and very much doubted that Amy would think the same thing. He didn't think it either, it just didn't make sense.

"I'm sure that's what it was." Amy sounded very sarcastic. "'Tick tock goes the clock, even for A Doctor.' Yup, that MUST be what it was."

"It was just an idea."

"Oi, you two!" The two looked up at the Doctor. "Why is it that you two are never looking at me when I am being very clever. I never see the point in having humans that aren't constantly awestruck by my intelligence."

"Really, Doctor?" Amy folded her arms.

"OK, fine, it wasn't that brilliant, but you're not doing anything other that natter away in the corner! We need to catch a Goddess not have a good old chinwag in the corner. That's what we do when we're done."

"OK, we'll stop." Amy said, and the two of them caught up to the Doctor.

"What was the brilliant thing that you did, that wasn't that brilliant?" Rory asked.

"I realised we can rule out her not being more than just the females." The Doctor looked really excited.

"What?" Rory asked. The Doctor's face fell.

"Well she's a Goddess, not an Applan." Rory looked slightly confused.

"OK…?"

"She's only got one head, so now we just need to find out which compartments have one-headed people in them, and which have got Applans!" He looked really pleased with himself.

"Doctor?" Amy asked. "Are you sure that's a wise idea?"

"No it's brilliant!" Amy just looked at him. "Well why wouldn't it be a brilliant idea?"

"You did see the way the Applan treated you for bothering her?" Rory pointed out.

"She slapped you." Amy said pointedly. The Doctor flinched at her words.

"Well for the most part of my life, I've avoided getting slapped."

"When did you stop managing to avoid it?" Amy asked. The Doctor muttered something that neither of the other two could catch.

"What was that?" Rory asked him.

"A couple of years ago…" He said, looking at the floor. "Ever since then I haven't seemed to be able to be on the receiving end of every woman's slap." Amy tried not to laugh.

"Has Amy slapped you then?" Rory asked, interested.

"No, I haven't actually, when I think about it." Now it was the Doctor's turn to try not to laugh. "What?" She asked him.

"I seem to recall that when you first saw me again, you whacked me on the head with a cricket bat, enough to knock me out." Rory did laugh out, while Amy looked slightly guilty.

"Oh, right." She said. "I did that."

"I know you did." The Doctor told her. "It knocked me out." Rory laughed harder at these words.

"Well you had caused everyone to think I was mad, thinking the 'Raggedy Doctor' was real. I had to see four physiatrists."

"Well, you didn't have to, that was your fault."

"You left me there all those years ago, and they told me you weren't real."

"OK, so that was my fault too, can we just get on with finding which compartments have got Applans in them or not?"

"I don't know about you," Rory started, "But I don't think that Amy or I fancy being on the receiving ends of slaps." Amy nodded.

"So just say you're doing a check up and down the train."

"It's alright for you, you've got the psychic paper, they'll all believe you."

"But it will take me forever by myself!" The Doctor whined. Amy rolled her eyes at how childish he was being.

"Have you always been like this?" She asked him.

"Like what?" He looked up at her, innocently.

"Never mind." Amy shook her head slightly. "OK, we'll look with you, but we get the psychic paper."

"Fine…" The Doctor handed her the paper.

"Thank you!" She took the paper.

"Write down the carriage numbers with one-headed people, and we'll meet back here," The Doctor looked at his watch, which always seemed to be on backwards, "In half an hour!" And with that, the Doctor walked off.

"How do we know we're not knocking on the same doors?" Amy shrugged.

"Have you got a watch?" She asked her husband. Rory shook his head. "OK, so I'll use my phone. Let's get going then." She and Rory walked off in the opposite direction to the Doctor.

**A.N. Sorry I took so long! I'm worried that I'm putting things off in this slightly, I've done that before, every time they reach out, the goal seems to get further away… I need to get down to some proper planning this weekend for what they are going to do when! I hope you liked my poem thing again… See you next time (I hope)!**


	7. AN Not a Chapter, unfortunately

**A.N. **

**SORRY! This isn't a chapter… I'm sorry for not updating for ages… **

**I just wanted to say that I have MEGA writers block at the moment… **

**I thought I would ask, does anyone have any ideas for what they would like to maybe happen in this fic? **

**If you have an idea I use, you will be credited for your idea. I'm just a bit stuck at the moment… **

**I also think I must say, that I am on a school trip for the next 2 weeks, so even if I get un-blocked, I can't update for a while… **

**Also, I have to hand in my computer for the summer holidays, as it is a school one…**

**Any way, I hope to be able to update soon! **

**Until next time!**


End file.
